Explosive Pacifism
by Renegade of Sanity
Summary: "Monsters are just a myth". That's what Bakugou always told himself until he fell into the underground had caused him to change his opinion. Now he must find a way back to the surface and he'll fight any monster who gets in his way but is violence the only answer or is there another solution? Pfft, yeah right.


Explosive Pacifism

Ruins part 1

 **Author's notice: I don't own Boku No Hero Academia or Undertale, they belong to Kohei Horikoshi and Toby Fox respectively. I am merely a fan.**

"Come on losers," Bakugou barked as he hiked up Mt. Ebott being trailed behind by two extras: one with stretchy fingers and the other with removable eyeballs. _What useless quirks,_ Bakugou thought. Arriving at the top of the mountain, the three stared down into the massive chasm, a chasm so deep that only a small patch of yellow flowers could be seen at the bottom.

"Bakugou, are you sure it's a good idea to up here? I mean haven't you heard the rumours?"

The explosive blonde scoffed as he looked over at Extra one. "Oh please, don't tell me you idiots still believe in that stupid legend? If something like that is enough to make you piss your pants than you two are bigger babies than I thought. Monsters aren't real and even if they were I'd just beat them all up," he bragged. Though despite his apparent skepticism, he couldn't deny that he felt a strong sense of curiousty as well. If monsters were real than he'll just beat one up and show how tough he is and if not he'll show these extras how stupid they are.

"But seven kids have went missing up here before. What if we-"

"Then they should of been more careful," Bakugou cut off as he turned to face the two. "Besides, we're not gonna-" He swore he could feel a branch by his ankle move as he tripped backwards and began falling down into the underground. "FUUUUUCCCCK!"

-

Staring up at the massive hole above, Flowey could only glare at the sunlight pouring in from above. A reminder that just like everyone else, he too was trapped down here in this accursed prison. Of course, some fools would call this place home but after constant resets the Underground has become a dull jail. He has seen and done everything the Underground had to offer: befriended everyone and just as easily turn them into dust. What was the point in doing anything when he had done practically everything?

Though he still hasn't absorbed the human souls in the palace. Flowey gritted his teeth as he thought of Asgore and that insufferable skeleton Sans. Even for him, they were too well guarded and he wasn't going to risk either of them or anyone else absorbing one of the souls. However, there was always the possibility of taking the soul of the next unlucky human who falls down here which is why he found himself waiting in the ruins.

Flowey sighed tiredly. This was going to be a long wait however. Humans were a rarity here only falling down here every generation or so to the point that there were plenty in the underground who didn't even know what a human was. Nevertheless, he kept waiting.

"Come on losers."

Flowey perked up upon hearing someone from above. Through his roots and vines, his only "eyes" unto the surface, he could feel one, no three humans by the edge of Mount Ebott. A sadistic grin stretched across his lips. There was not one but three souls for him to absorb; oh what a treat this was going to be.

Gritting his teeth, he focused on the roots above causing them to shift ever so slightly until he heard a

"FUUUUUCCCCK!"

Well that isn't what he expected. _Golly, looks like somebody has a dirty mouth,_ Flowey thought as he dove underground to await his new "Friend".

-

Bakugou screamed as he fell down into the underground only being saved by the thick bed of yellow flowers below. Though it still hurt as he stood up, groaning angrily as he rubbed his aching back. Looking up at the massive hole from which he fell from, he frowned as he noticed how deep he had fallen.

"Hey, are you two still up there!"

"Ba-Bakugou, you're alive? Don't worry, we'll go get help!" Extra two shouted.

"Wait, don't you two cowards leave!" But it was already too late as he could hear them running off. He gritted his teeth in frustration, those assholes. Sighing tiredly, he stared up at the hole as he pondered how to get out of here.

Walking over to the wall, he once again looked up at the hole above. Perhaps he could climb out of here? Grabbing unto a slight ledge, he tried climbing up yet the walls were too smooth and slippery with nothing good to grip that he could barely get a couple of feet off the ground. After a few more failed tries, he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Next, he placed his hands by his hips and fired off explosions to propel himself upwards. He had slightly more success though he still couldn't get anywhere near the surface and his lack of control made staying in the air difficult as he constantly fell back down again and again.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself in defeat as he glared up at the hole only to notice what appeared to be an odd shimmer. Curious, he picked up a rock and threw it up using an explosion to launch it up even further. Though instead of shooting above the hole, it instead crashed into an invisible ceiling fell back down.

He sighed in defeat, looks like he'll have to find another way out of here. With only one path before him, he started into the walk entering into the next room though the sight before certaintly caught him off guard

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." Bakugou halted, flabbergasted by the sight of the talking flower. Just what in the world has he gotten himself into. "Golly, you must be new down here. Somebody outta teach you how things work down here."

"I don't need some fucking weed pandering me. I can figure shit out on my own," he growled hating this Flowey already.

"Listen here buddy, quit it with the attitude or else you might-" Flowey lectured annoyed by the explosive blonde before pausing briefly to stop himself from a slip of the tongue. "Er..get in trouble. Anyways, it wouldn't hurt to have someone give you the answers."

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "I guess."

"Good. See that down there, that's your soul the culmination of your being."

Looking down at his chest, Bakugou was surprised by the sight of a glowing red heart floating within his chest. That was his soul? It looked so lame like something you'll see in a show in one of those bubblegum children shows.

"It starts off weak but it gets stronger by collecting LV. What does LV stand for? Why Love of course," Flowey informed giving a wink. "Down here love is shared through little white uh... 'Friendliness pellets'. Bakugou tensed up as he saw several white pellets appear above Flowey. "You want some love don't you? Come on, get as much as you can!"

 _Oh hell no,_ Bakugou thought as he sidestepped the slowly approaching "friendliness pellets". Did this weed really took him for a fool?

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try this again," Flowey said giving a fake smile though one could easily tell he was rather frusrated by the spiky blonde kid.

"I got a better idea." Bakugou grinned devilishly as he readied his palms. "Why don't I share some "love" with you?" he threatened causing Flowey's eyes to widen. "DIE!"

Flowey yelped as he dug into the ground narrowly dodging Bakugou's explosion as it shot from his palm and flew by where he once was.

"Show yourself you fucking weed!" Bakugou growled like a wild animal as he looked around for that accursed weed. He was going to kill him for thinking he could trick him with something so pathetic. Remaining alert, he heard heavy foot steps approaching him.

 _Somebody new?_ Bakugou thought as he turned to face a goat monster with white fur and wearing a purple robe with a strange symbol on it.

"My, what an angry youth. Though you must just be scared. Don't fear my child, I Toriel, caretaker of the ruins, is here for you."

 **Author's notice: I know this chapter is a bit short but it's only the introduction. I promise the next chapters are going to be much longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
